Sin título
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo catalogar ciertos episodios? Algunos simplemente no tienen explicación, ni título.  SASUHINA   Un poco de AU


Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia para todos ustedes. :3

Esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió hoy en la tarde, y quise escribirla.

Lamento si el One-shot parece algo fofo y hasta mediocre. Les juro que hago lo que puedo, pero es lo que hay XD. Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Aquí me encontraba, como siempre: Ridícula, patética, y sin ánimos de nada. A punto de ir a presenciar el matrimonio de mi ex novio.

Sé que personas cuerdas como ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué ir al matrimonio de un ser que aún amas? Yo lo hago de masoquista, sin embargo creo que es más para convencerme a mi misma de que lo voy a perder para siempre. La idea de por sí ya es insoportable, pero más increíble es el hecho de que dicha unión sea con una de mis EX mejores amigas. Grandísima perra.

Me acomodé el tirante de mi vestido, e hice un chequeo general antes de salir. Afuera me esperaba mi rubio amigo: Naruto. Él se ofreció a prestarme apoyo, ya que se encontraba en circunstancias parecidas. Dentro de poco ambos perderíamos a las personas que más amamos en este estúpido mundo.

-Hola –Saludó con desgano. Yo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, hoy no tengo ganas de ser amable con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo misma. -¿Vamos ya?

-Claro- Asentí y me subí al auto. Sería un largo viaje de camino a la iglesia.

* * *

Llegamos a la Iglesia con bastante tiempo de sobra, tanto así que nos dio tiempo de recorrer el jardín donde sería la ceremonia. Me entretuve largo rato con unas flores que colgaron de forma osca en una reja junto a la capilla.

- Hinata- Me volteé de inmediato, por Dios, juro que esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

-S-Sasuke…

-Pensé que no vendrías –Refunfuñó con tono despreocupado, como si no le importara mi presencia. Gran puto él, puta ella, putos todos.

- ¿Sabías que vendría? –Pregunté lo obvio, lo cual me hizo sentir el doble de estúpida.

-Sakura dijo que te había invitado, pero no pensé que fueras a venir.

-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo –Manifesté con claro enojo.

-¿Por? - ¿Cómo que "Por"? ¡Nadie puede ser tan IDIOTA como para no notarlo! La cólera me invadió, y mi molestia brotó a flor de piel, sin molestarme en disimularlo.

-Por nada en especial… -Para comprobarme a mi misma que te voy a perder- Sólo quería venir a acompañar a Naruto-kun –Y a ver si eres capaz de abandonarme- Él está muy tocado con todo esto… tú sabes – ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¡Te amo, idiota!

-No te creo –Aseguró.

- Y si hay otro motivo atrás, te aseguro que no es de tu interés. –Afirmé con voz más dura de la que pretendía. Él me miró con los labios fruncidos, siendo sustituidos por una mueca de claro enfado. Sasuke era un dechado del mal carácter.

-Me estás censurando las cosas, Hyuga. Sabes lo mucho que odio a los mentirosos.

-Y yo a los cobardes –Balbuceé por lo bajo- Si de verdad quieres saber, vine a "despedirme" –Dibujé unas comillas en el aire- de ti, espero que seas feliz con Sakura –Le di la espalda, dispuesta a marcharme, pero él me tomó del brazo con brusquedad y firmeza.

-Estás haciendo todo esto más difícil, Hinata… Sólo dime porqué.

- ¿¡Por qué, qué? ¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil como para no notar que aún te amo? ¿¡Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que todo esto me hace daño, y que si estoy aquí es para poder asumir que ya no eres MÍO? –Aspiré aire con desesperación. Sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, y me sujeté la cara con las manos (Suerte que decidí ponerme maquillaje a prueba de agua, o esto sería un problema).

-Hyuga… -Suspiró con molestia.

-No –Le corté la oración- S-sólo… déjame ver esto, y te prometo que no volveré a molestarme en buscarte. Te juro que… que no nos volveremos a ver, será como si nunca hubiera existido –Sonreí con desgano, y luego me volví hacia la salida del lugar- Tu novia te busca, mejor ve con ella –Lloriqueé, y salí corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde. La música comenzó a sonar, y la audiencia se calló por completo.

_Silencio, todo era silencio. Y en el lugar sólo flotaban las notas imaginarias de la marcha nupcial; que para mí sonaban a marcha funeraria… Sabía que no podía estar soñando. Ningún sueño, por horrible que fuese, me pondría en una posición tan incómoda como esta._

_Sasuke tenía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, en mis ojos. Yo sólo quería que la tierra se abriese y me tragara junto con ella. O mejor aún, que nos tragara a todos. Sí, eso sería maravilloso. _

_En mis mejores fantasías, él habría dicho que "NO" cuando la Hokage preguntó si aceptaba a Sakura por esposa. Pero para mi desgracia, eran sólo fantasías._

- ¡Hinata! –Susurró Kiba, que estaba junto a mí.

-¡Ah! –Sacudí mi cabeza, sacándome de mis lagunas mentales. Miré hacia delante, y me encontré con la mirada amenazante de Sasuke, que me vigilaba constantemente. Obviamente, no pude concentrarme en las palabras de la Hokage; en mi mente estábamos solo él y yo. Los dos, como antes.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke, aceptas a Sakura como tu legítima esposa? –Preguntó la Hokage, y obviamente saltándose el protocolo de un matrimonio. Yo miré a Sasuke, y él me miró como buscando una respuesta a sus dudas. No sabía qué decir o hacer… Lo amo, es cierto; pero también deseo que sea feliz, me niego a atarlo a mí, aunque me encantaría ser egoísta y desearlo a mi lado. Asentí con lentitud, y él volteó a ver a Tsunade a la cara y pronunció un simple y limpio "Sí". En ese momento sentí mi corazón quebrarse, aunque en teoría yo había dado mi aprobación a esa unión.

-Y tú, Sakura ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo? –La quinta sonrió. Supongo que casar a su alumna la hacía profundamente feliz.

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, y ella soltó un "No". Se escuchó un público aturdido y sorprendido, y todos enloquecieron cuando vieron salir a la novia corriendo de la capilla.

Naruto corrió detrás de ella, y todos comenzaron a irse, dejando a mi pelinegro solo, cabizbajo y humillado. Me levanté, y caminé junto a él.

-S-sasuke-kun… -Puse mi mano en su mejilla, buscando darle consuelo en esta difícil situación. Él cubrió mi mano con la suya, y el calor de su piel acaricio la mía con suavidad.

-Sólo… Larguémonos de aquí –Tomó mi mano y me guió con rapidez entre la gente, hasta la salida. –Sube –Me indicó en cuanto llegamos a su auto. Obedecí.

* * *

En poco rato estuvimos de camino a su departamento ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero era lo que menos me interesaba. Sólo quería estar con él, y entregarle el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Gracias –Soltó luego de unos minutos.

-No estoy segura de qué, pero por nada –Sonreí, y él correspondió a mi sonrisa con otra, más imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Llegamos a su departamento (Y debo admitir que me encantaba volver ahí). Y tomamos asiento uno frente al otro; sin hablar, pero sintiendo la presencia del otro.

-Sasuke –Lo llamé y levanté la vista. Me miró como un cazador ve a su presa, me aterraba la idea de que sólo me había traído para… para, para, para… para "jugar naipes" (Ustedes entienden).

-¿Quieres algo? –Se levantó y desvió su mirada.

-Agua… Gracias. –Asintió y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos, me sentía fatal. Los abrí nuevamente cuando sentí sus pasos por el pasillo, tan… varonil y salvaje como solo él sabe serlo.

Depositó el vaso en mis manos y se sentó frente a mí nuevamente. Tomé un sorbo de agua, y el frío líquido me hizo estremecer, despertándome un poco, y dejándome ver en qué condiciones estaba.

- ¿Recuerdas por qué te dejé ir? Porque yo no.

- U-uh… N-no… -Esa pregunta me confundió, y la verdad, yo tampoco recordaba porqué terminamos.

-Creo que fue porque Hiashi quería casarte con tu primo. No lo recuerdo bien… -Musitó más para él que para mí.

- Sí, fue por eso… Hiashi te amenazó. –Recordé- Por eso terminamos… Yo no quería que te hiciera daño, pero Neji-niisan se fugó con TenTen antes que pudiera comprometernos legalmente –Sonreí al recordar a mi primo, fugándose con el amor de su vida y el hijo de ambos que ella traía en el vientre.

-Sí, eso fue… -Nos miramos a los ojos unos minutos, no sé exactamente cuántos fueron, ni quiero saberlo- En el fondo le agradezco a Sakura que haya dicho que no. –Soltó de sopetón.

-¿Estás arrepentido de haberte casi casado con ella? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí. Aunque intuía que esto iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué? –Noté que él se puso tenso. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana con la cabeza gacha. -¿Sasuke? –Imité su acción, y me coloqué detrás de él.

-Ella venía sospechándolo hace unos meses atrás, pero se supo hace dos semanas –Apoyó su frente contra el vidrio helado del ventanal. Estaba sudando- Estábamos haciendo el amor, y en eso… -Tragó saliva- Como sea, el punto es que la llamé "Hinata".

-¿C-c-como…?

- Déjame terminar –Me reprochó, sin mirarme- No podía parar de pensar en ti… -Me miró de reojo- en tu cabello, tus ojos, tu boca… tus suaves roces, la manera en la que te sonrojas cuando susurraba en tu oído… -Se volvió hacia mí, y sonrió triunfante al verme roja de la vergüenza- Sakura se enojó, y me preguntó cuántas veces pensaba en ti estando con ella… Digamos que fueron el 99.9% de las veces. Es que… ¡Simplemente no podía evitarlo! Cada caricia, cada gesto… en cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera, no podía dejar de verte reflejada en ella. –Suspiró- Pensé que podría vivir con ello el resto de mi vida, pero… esta mañana, cuando nos encontramos en la capilla… no tuve que ser un genio para darme cuenta que sigo enamorado de ti, Hinata. Aún así, no podía fallarle a mi palabra, por eso… acudí a ti en ese momento, te miraba y no podía parar de reprocharme por lo imbécil que iba a ser por dejarte con tanta facilidad. Digamos que, cuando te miré antes de decir "Sí", fue para ver tu reacción… No quería casarme sin tu consentimiento, no podría vivir tranquilo.

-¿Y si hubiera dicho que no? –Me sentí muy idiota al preguntar aquello.

-Hubiera dicho que no. Entonces hubiera saltado por esa escalera y te hubiera tomado en mis brazos, y hubiera salido corriendo contigo –Sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil. Pero debo admitir que con esos gritos que me dedicaste en la mañana, al verte llorar así, y saber que era por mi culpa… me sentí un bastardo.

-Lo siento- Musité en voz baja.

-Está bien… Estás en tu derecho de putearme. –Reí con suavidad ante su comentario, y tomé sus manos- Te extrañé, ni te imaginas cuánto –Me acercó a él, y me abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-Tuve miedo -Declaré. Él me miró dudoso y un poco alarmado- Pensé que sólo me habías traído para… jugar a los naipes -Él me miró como ofendido, y luego sonrió.

-Te amo, tonta. Además, llevo haciendo el amor con tu "Yo" imaginario desde hace meses –Depositó sus labios sobre los míos, con ternura al principio, y tornándose cada vez más fogoso y pasando a ser un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión.

-Te amo, Sasuke… ¡No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así, o juro que yo misma te mataré! –Hice un puchero, y él rodó los ojos con una sonrisa pintada.

-Eres una cría –Me tomó por las mejillas con una mano, y volvió a besarme- ¿No quieres jugar Naipes?

-E-eh…

-¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaban –Metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó un mazo de naipes blancos y estirados.

-¡Sasuke! –Chillé una octava más arriba, y sentí mis mejillas arder al rojo vivo.

-Totalmente adorable, boba. Te amo –Nos abrazamos durante un minuto, y luego sonreímos para el otro.

-¿Sabes?... Creo que sería divertido jugar a los naipes –Sonreí. Él captó el doble sentido de mi propuesta y tomó mi mano, llevándome hacia una habitación que tantas veces había visitado: la suya.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Eso es todo amigos! Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto. Los amo!

XOXO.


End file.
